Until we meet again someday
by Tato Potato
Summary: A prolonged illness, a struggle for survival, a deep rooted family relationship, and a brother who is left unable to cope. What happens when one of the brothers is diagnosed with a termianl illness? How will the other cope? Warning: quite a sad story. Rated K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold spring afternoon. The grass was covered in a thin coat of dew. The sun was beginning to shine despite the mist that had hung in the air all day. He pulled up outside the gate. He took a deep breathe, he needed to calm himself. Once he prepared himself he clambered out of his car, slamming the door shut behind him. In his hands he carried a large bunch of flowers, a small photo and his daughter. His wife accompanied him through the gate. Her hand gripping his arm tightly. She looked into his deep blue eyes and could see the tears building. She pulled him into a hug, breathing in the faint scent of his favourite aftershave.

They steadily walked across the neatly mowed lawn. The dew making their shies wet. He was wearing his black coat, underneath he wore a black suit, white shirt, black tie and a pair of neatly polished black shoes. His wife was wearing a black knee length dress and a small cardigan. Their daughter wore a black dress too but hers was paired with a black coat. She felt him clasping her hand tightly, she could see how distressed he was.

'It's okay, I'm here. We can wait a moment if you don't feel ready' she whispered. He nodded. He put his daughter in the ground next to him. Her long blonde hair fell neatly across her shoulders. He took a deep breath, trying not to let his tears fall. He turned around to see a small group of his colleagues coming towards them. He stood up straight and tried to hide his true emotions, but struggled and eventually began to cry. It wasn't a gently cry. The tears that fell were tears of mourning, of sorrow, loss, and devastation. He clung onto Zoe as they walked further across the lawn, she placed a hand on his back and gently rubbed it. She too was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

When they approached the grave, he broke down. He couldn't stop the steady flow of tears. Beside his mothers grave lay another, one which had been newly installed into the grave yard. He gently traced the writing on the grave with his hand, it was cold and heartbreaking. He collapsed on the floor beside it, a heap of crying and sorrow. He couldn't bring himself to look at his friends although he knew that they would be crying too.

The sun began to slowly set as he finally heaved himself off of the grass. His friends formed a hollow circle near the grave as he stood in the centre. Each person had a candle in their hand which they in turn lit using his. The candle was to represent the passing of his memory from person to person. His legacy. As he lit his candle and passed the flame he felt tears rolling down his face. He crouched on the ground and let his daughter light her candle from his first. Instead of lighting hers she dropped it on to the ground and gave her daddy a hug.

She wiped away his tears with her hands and whispered gently in his ear 'I love you daddy, I don't want to see you cry'. He smiled weakly at her as he moved on passing the flame from person to person. Everyone patted him on the back, offering small messages of condolence. Tess, Charlie, Robyn, Max, Zoe, Lily, Honey, Rita, Jacob, Lofty and Dylan were all present. Everyone was crying even Dylan.

When everyone had a lit candle they gathered around closer. The grave shone in the candle light as they began proceedings. 'Friends and Family we are here today to celebrate the life of my brother, a hero in his own right, who was tragically killed. He will never be forgotten and will always be in our hearts' he spoke. 'I'm so sorry that your gone, I miss you everyday and I love you so much.' He murmured, tears streaming down his face as his voice shook.

He looked at the writing, then placed a photo beside it. The grave was beautifully presented already surrounded in flowers. The writing appeared to glow in the light.

It said:

 **Dr Ethan Hardy**

 **Treasured in our hearts you'll stay until we meet again some day**

 **1982-2017**

 **RIP**

Cal broke down as he stared at the photo of his brother. It was taken the day after Cal's daughter was born. He wept for the loss of his brother, his rock, his safety net.

The funeral had been held earlier that day but thet wanted to hold a night time vigil in Ethan's honour.


	3. Chapter 3

Now it was time for his daughter to say something. She had written a letter for her uncle Ethan that she wanted to read to him.

'Uncle Ethan, I will always remember the way you would smile at me, a loving smile which would make me feel safe. Daddy always said that you made him feel safe too. I remember the time that you took us to the park, we laughed so hard at how silly daddy was when he played football and kept falling over. I don't want to cry when I think of you, I want to smile and laugh like you always did. I will miss you always and forever but I will always remember you.' She spoke.

She was incredibly confident when speaking until she looked up at her dad who was crying his eyes out. As soon as she finished speaking she walked over to the picture of Ethan and kissed it before running to Cal for a hug.

'Do you think Uncle Ethan liked it?' She asked timidly.

'I'm sure he heard it and loved it. He was always so proud of you sweet heart and would be so proud of you now' he whispered, his voice croaking as he struggled to get the words out. He passed his daughter to his wife Emily who was stood beside him.

Everyone had brought something that they thought would best represent Ethan. Cal had decided to construct a large bonfire where everyone would put an item on it to burn in his memory. They were asked to also write down their favourite memory of the young doctor that they could burn too. Cal had bought a copy of Ethan's all time favourite book, 'To Kill A Mockingbird' by Harper Lee.

Everyone brought something different. Emily had brought a small photo of Ethan with their daughter. Tess had brought a mini chess set. Honey brought a small paper coffee cup. Lily brought a stuffed toy in the shape of a stethoscope. Charlie brought a mini pair of glasses. One by one they placed their item in the fire whilst recalling their favourite memory of the young senior registrar. They read from their pieces of paper then threw them into the fire too.

Emily recounted her favourite memory of Ethan. 'I remember when I was in labour, giving birth to Rosie and Cal was not around, Ethan sat with me, talking and joking awkwardly until Cal finally walked through the doors. His smile will forever be etched in my mind especially when I was screaming the place down and he just looked at me reassuringly. I felt all of my worries melt away. I knew with him around I would be safe. Cal came into the room and saw Ethan there too, I could see his panic instantly fade when he saw his brother looking after me. In the end, there was no time to get to the hospital so Ethan and Cal both helped to delivery Rosie. Cal held my hand whilst Ethan did the hard work of delivering our beautiful little girl. Cal and I will be eternally grateful to Dr Ethan Hardy for this. You gave me my little girl, you gave me your brother and I can never thank you enough. I'm going to miss you Ethan but don't worry I'll look after Caleb for you' she whispered.

Soon the vigil was over and people began to leave. Cal wanted to stay with his family for a but longer. He held his head in his hand as tears streamed down his face. 'Nibbles, I miss you so much. I don't know how we are going to cope without you. I promise to be better person from now on. I will never forget how much you have done for me. You will always be my safety net' he stated.

Emily wrapped her arms around his waist, 'he's not gone, he'll always been in our hearts and minds. We won't ever forget him. You have to think about the positives, he always loved you, everything he did was because he cared about you. When Rosie was born, he wanted to help you. He didn't want you to get stressed because I was on my own so he stayed with me despite the fact that he was meant to be at work. All he would want is for you to be happy. I know its hard now, but it will get better and he's watching us all of the time making sure that we are alright' she whispered before kissing her husband.

Rosie sat on Cal's lap. 'Uncle Ethan would be proud of you!' She murmured before hugging her dad. Cal's eyes misted over with tears as he spent this solemn time with his family mourning the untimely death of his brother. They left the cemetery a while later, walking hand in hand back to the car. Cal reminisced about what had happened in the past few months.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about three months ago. Ethan and Cal were working on a shift together in Resus. It was late afternoon and they had only twenty minutes left until they could go back home. Cal couldn't wait, he was going to cook dinner for his beautiful family and spend the evening watching films with them. Ethan on the other hand couldn't think straight, he had had a banging headache for the past couple of days and it just wouldn't go away.

He took his glasses off and wiped his face, a thin layer of sweat coated his face. Cal saw his little brother swaying on his feet. He dashed over and put his arm around him as he collapsed. He lifted him up and placed him onto a nearby trolley. He took the torch from his pocket and looked into Ethan's eyes. As he checked his brother's eyes, Ethan began fitting. He shook violently on the bed. Cal tried to hold him gently. Lofty had been working with Ethan and was trying to help Cal with him. He placed an oxygen mask on his face. They turned him on his side as he threw up. 'Let's get him to CT' Cal ordered. They rushed him for a scan.

Cal was really worried. He knew that Ethan had been having headaches and just put it down to stress. They had been really busy for the past couple of days. As he wheeled his brother to CT he couldn't help but feel as though it was his fault. Zoe charged after him. 'What happened?' she asked. Cal explained before helping Ethan off of the trolley. He was awake but was incredibly weak.

'It's alright nibbles, lets get a quick CT scan and then you can rest' he murmured soothingly.

They took the scan and then returned to resus. Cal continued to analyse the symptoms.

'How are you feelin?' He asked

'My head is really hurting and I feel sick' he whispered clutching his head in pain.

'We'll get some fluids and then some paracetamol for the pain' he instructed. Lofty fetched the equipment for Cal. Ethan wasn't a huge fan of needles so Cal tried to distract him. 'Hey, when we get home, I'm making dinner, which would you prefer, Spaghetti bolognese or roast chicken?' He asked with a smile.

'Shouldn't you ask Em?' He asked. Cal shook his head. 'It's Uncle Ethan's choice, that's what Rosie told me' he whispered with a smile.

'Spaghetti Bolognese!' He exclaimed with a grin. Cal inserted the needle whilst they spoke. He hung up a drip of saline and injected him with some paracetamol. As he stood up Lofty called him over.

'Zoe wants to speak to you, Ethan's scan results have come back' he explained

'And?' Cal asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Tears sprang to the consultants eyes. She blinked them away hard before looking at Cal. She shook her head. Cal sat back onto the chair. 'How long?' He asked.

'Between three and six months depending on whether he opts for the chemotherapy' she explained, tears making their way down her cheeks. 'I'm sorry' she whispered before leaving.

Cal picked up the file. He flicked through the notes. He didn't know what exactly was wrong but he knew it was cancer. It was brain cancer that had spread throughout his body. He collapsed back onto the chair in an exhausted heap. He too was crying.

Ethan had been sleeping when Zoe entered. He woke up when he heard Cal sobbing. 'What's the matter Caleb?' he asked concernedly. Cal couldn't bring himself to look at his brother. The door opened and a doctor entered. It wasn't someone from the ED because neither of the brother's recognised the face.

'Hello. I'm Dr Roberts I am a specialist from the Oncology ward. Dr Hanna asked me to come down and explain your condition and the possible treatments' the doctor said. Ethan looked up at his brother in shock. His eyes filled with tears.

'How long?' He asked sadly. Cal shook his head. He didn't want to tell his brother that he was dying and he definitely didn't want to tell him that it would happen soon.

'CALEB, I ASKED HOW LONG' he shouted at the top of his lungs. He didn't want to skirt around the issue. He wanted to face it head on.

'Three to six months' he whispered barely audible. 'I'm sorry' he muttered before storming out of the room.

Ethan sat on the bed in shock. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

The oncologist informed him of the possible treatments. She left just as Cal returned. 'I'm not doing it' Ethan stated.


	6. Chapter 6

'I'm sorry, have I missed something?' Cal choked.

'I'm not doing any chemotherapy' he stated belligerently.

'Why not?' Cal asked irritated.

'I don't want to spend my last days in pain, suffering and feeling lousy' he explained.

Cal stood looking at his brother in disbelief. He had never seen his brother acting so belligerent. It broke his heart to hear his brother talking like this. He brushed away his tears before sitting beside his brother.

'What about us? How are we going to manage without you?' He asked sadly, tears freely flowed down the faces of them both.

'You'll manage, you have Emily and Rosie now. You don't need me' he stated nonchalantly

'It's because of you that I have them. Please, you can't leave me' he whispered.

The door swung open and Zoe entered. It was as clear as day that she had been crying. She approached the bed cautiously. 'Hello, Ethan. How are you doing?' she asked.

'I'm fine. I just want to get home, someone here promised me a home cooked meal. I'm going to hold him to it' he smiled.

Zoe filled out a form. 'If you just sign here, then I can discharge you. Have you spoken to the oncology team?' she asked.

Ethan nodded his head. 'Before you ask, I said no' he whispered

Zoe paused. 'What do you mean, you're not having treatment?' she inquired

'No treatment what so ever. I am not going to spend my last days feeling lousy' he stated before hauling himself out of bed.

'Right then Caleb, we better get home so you can make dinner' he said as he strolled casually out of the room. He stopped at the reception desk for a moment. A look of sheer fear etched on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

'Ladies and Gentlemen could you please gather round' he called out. Cal looked at him worriedly. Surely he wasn't going to tell people about his diagnosis.

Ethan stood on top of a chair and looked at his colleagues who were crowding around him. He jumped down and sat on the chair. 'Many of you may have heard that I collapsed earlier and most of you will be wanting to know if I am okay. I will be okay. I have been diagnosed with a brain tumour which is cancerous. It doesn't look too good at the moment' he spoke clearly at first but his voice grew quieter as he began to show his emotions. Cal took over.

'Ethan will probably be taking it easy from now on. He's only got a few months left and he needs to take it easy. He's decided against treatment because he doesn't want to go through the trouble of it. We don't want any pity. All we want is to know that you will stand by him no matter what happens' Cal spoke, his voice cracking occasionally but he continued, too embarrassed to let his emotions show.

He took Ethan's hand and grasped it tightly. He squeezed it a couple of times reassuringly. Ethan looked at him with a sad expression. They hugged each other for a second, both crying uncontrollably. They pulled apart and straightened themselves up. They needed to prepare themselves for the task of telling Emily and Little Rosie. With one swift movement they turned and left the ED. Everyone stood there in shock, unsure of what to say.

The hardest part was to come. Cal couldn't bring himself to enter the house at first so he waited in the car until he composed himself. He was scared to tell his family about his brother's condition.

Ethan sensed this. 'I'll tell them. You shouldn't have to do it.' He stated. Cal shook his head

'They're my family, I need to tell them' he explained. They climbed out of the car, the cold air stinging their faces. They walked into the house to find Emily sat with Rosie on the floor watching Doctor Who together. They were watching so intently that they didn't notice the boys enter until Ethan closed the door. Emily looked up and saw that they had both been crying. 'Have you had a fight?' she asked worriedly. Cal shook his head. His eyes filled with tears.


	8. Chapter 8

The hardest part was to come. Cal couldn't bring himself to enter the house at first so he waited in the car until he composed himself. He was scared to tell his family about his brother's condition.

Ethan sensed this. 'I'll tell them. You shouldn't have to do it.' He stated. Cal shook his head

'They're my family, I need to tell them' he explained. They climbed out of the car, the cold air stinging their faces. They walked into the house to find Emily sat with Rosie on the floor watching Doctor Who together. They were watching so intently that they didn't notice the boys enter until Ethan closed the door. Emily looked up and saw that they had both been crying. 'Have you had a fight?' she asked worriedly. Cal shook his head. His eyes filled with tears.

'I need a drink' Ethan muttered before walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. Cal followed him, grabbing a beer from the fridge and setting about cooking dinner. Emily entered the kitchen and slipped her hands round her husband's waist. 'What's the matter Caleb?' She enquired.

'I can't do this right now!' He snapped. She stood back.

'Okay, tell me when you are ready, I'm worried about you.' She stated.

Cal continued cooking for a moment before entering the living room with Ethan. 'I'm sorry' he whispered.

'You don't need to apologize' she replied.

He shook his head. 'I'm sorry about what I am about to tell you…' he explained. 'Ethan has cancer, he collapsed at work, and we found a brain tumour. He's going to die Em' he murmured, tears dripping down his face as he sobbed.

Rosie saw her father crying and climbed onto the sofa beside him. 'Daddy, don't cry' she whispered wiping his face. 'Uncle Ethan, tell daddy not to cry please' she pleaded.

Ethan slipped a hand around his brother's waist. 'She's right, don't cry. We don't need to get so upset. I have at least three months, there's loads we can do' he exclaimed trying to sound cheerful. Within minutes this façade slipped and he ran out of the room in tears. He tried so hard not ot get upset but it hadn't worked.

He collapsed onto his bed, his face tear stained as he tried to think positively. Emily knocked on the door and then entered his room. She sat on the bed beside him. She was clearly upset, but she was more worried about the young doctor who had just broken down. 'Eth, listen to me, I know it's hard but trust me, I promise you that everything will be alright. Now I think dinner might be a bit of a disaster so we might need to go and rescue it before Cal burns it' she said with a smile.

Ethan turned to her, 'Thanks so much, Emily. I mean it, you always know what to say to cheer me up. I'm sorry that I have brought this on you' he whispered.

'Don't you dare say that, Cal and I are here for you no matter what happens, when I married Cal, I married the family, not just him, if something happens to the family, it is my job to look after them, and that's what I am going to do.' She explained.


	9. Chapter 9

**I must apologize as I will not be able to upload regularly as of Today because I am travelling. Please do not think that I am abandoning this story, as soon as I have internet access I will update. Thanks for all of your reviews, they are greatly appreciated! :)**

They ventured downstairs together to see Cal in the kitchen with Rosie helping him. She was making garlic bread and Cal was trying to help her. They were covered in breadcrumbs and laughing as Cal smeared garlic butter on Rosie's nose. Ethan looked at Emily who was trying not to laugh too much. He was in hysterics. 'Are you making the garlic bread or wearing it?' he asked his brother who jumped back when he saw Ethan.

'I'm sorry, I should have known better. I shouldn't joke around, not today' he stammered

'I mean are you making dinner or not?' he said with a smile. Cal saw the glint in his eye and realised that Ethan was joining in with the joking around.

'Get him Rosie' he shouted. Rosie grabbed some garlic butter and smeared it across Ethan's face making him laugh.

Ethan turned back to Emily who was laughing, 'So you think this is funny?' he said with a smile. He scooped up some butter and smeared across her face. They spent a while mucking around then the kitchen filled with the smell of burning food. Cal had forgotten about the Bolognese which was still cooking on the hob. He rushed over, stirring it hurriedly.

'It's still edible' he said after a few minutes. Everyone laughed. It smelt horrible and looked pretty bad too.

'Who wants a Chinese?' Ethan asked. Everyone raised their hands including Cal. He walked off to fetch the menu leaving Cal and his family alone in the kitchen.

Emily slipped her hands around Cal. He looked at her affectionately. 'What did you say to him? I mean how did you make him smile so much?' he asked.

'I just told him that we are going to stand by him no matter what' she replied.

Cal kissed his wife as Ethan returned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just wanted to let you know that I have wifi now so I will be able to update regularly from now on! Thanks for all of your reviews and kind messages, I will try and message you all as soon as I can! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

The next day Ethan and Cal returned to work. Ethan still wanted to work but they needed to speak to Connie and collect some things first. Cal insisted on accompanying Ethan especially when they spoke to Connie. Cal knew how harsh Connie could be and wanted to be there in case Ethan needed him. They knocked on the door of Connie's office and looked at each other for support. Both of them were nervous about the outcome of this conversation.

'Are you coming in or not?' Connie's voice made them jump.

'Oh, Sorry Mrs Beauchamp' Ethan responded before entering the room. She nodded towards the two chairs opposite her and they took a seat.

'Before you start I just wanted to say that you are not expected to work from now on. Either of you. Zoe told me about yesterday and I want you both to know that we will support you' she murmured. The kindness in her voice surprised both of the doctors.

'I want to keep working. For as long as I can' Ethan stated.

'You can't be expected to work non-stop for the next few months' Connie exclaimed. 'You can keep working for the next two weeks and then you are both to take compassionate leave and spend the rest of your time together as a family.' She insisted.

Both of the doctors agreed. Cal was slightly annoyed that Ethan was still going to be working but it didn't surprise him, Ethan loved his job too much. People were surprised at Ethan's calm stature towards his diagnosis. He was willing to work, and he could easily have slipped into a depressed state but he seemed to be more cheerful than ever.

After their shift which had been made significantly shorter by Connie the brothers went home. Ethan had gone to the shops during his break to get some important supplies. He wanted to spend the evening planning his last days. He had bought a notebook for each of them, coloured pens, four bags of gummy bears, printer paper and ink. Cal was intrigued by this strange haul of purchases that Ethan had brought home.

They gathered in the living room where Ethan was handing them each a bag of sweets, a notebook and pen. He had his laptop by his feet. 'What is going on here?' Cal asked.

'We are going to plan the next few weeks, I want to do so much and we need to make a list' he said.

They sat down and waited for instructions from Ethan. 'No one is leaving until we have made a list of things to do and then I am going to write some letters' he explained. They set to work making a long bucket list for Ethan. It was a difficult task and on one occasion Cal had to leave the room.

Ethan followed him and took his hand. 'Listen to me Caleb. I don't want you to be upset. I know that I am dying, but I want to do as much as I possibly can before I die. I want to do everything with you all and I want to be ready.' He whispered.

Cal nodded slowly. 'I know, I just can't believe that we only have three months' he cried. Ethan pulled him into a hug.

'C'est La Vie' He muttered. 'There is nothing we can do so we just need to make the most of the time we have' He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that evening they had completed the detailed bucket list. Ethan had asked everyone to make a list of things that they wanted to do with him so that he could have their input too. In the end they had to take a break and order pizzas because everyone was getting upset and hungry. The final list looked somewhat like this:

1\. Go skydiving with Cal

2\. Meet a member of the Royal family

3\. Go on a helicopter ride

4\. Go scuba diving

5\. Go to Disney land with Rosie

6\. Meet David Tennant

7\. Go on a date (Cal's input)

8\. Go for high tea at the Ritz

9\. Visit every continent

10\. Go on a road trip

11\. Learn Chinese

12\. See the northern Lights

13\. Buy a new house for the family

14\. Buy Christmas presents for everyone for the next few years

15\. Open a college fund for Rosie

Although it only had 15 things written on it. It had still taken a long time to come up with a suitable list. Cal had tried to sneak other ideas onto the list but eventually Emily and Ethan had managed to stop him. It was hard for them to come to terms with the fact that these were the last things that they would do with the young doctor. Both Cal and Emily were determined for these days to be the best days ever.


	12. Chapter 12

The next couple of days were uneventful. Ethan had the day off and wanted to stay home with Emily and Rosie whilst Cal worked. They had decided to play in the garden in the Wendy house which Cal and Ethan had bought for Rosie. Ethan wanted to paint the inside and make it a bit more colourful. They had bought some small tins of paint. He decided to cover the wall in a soft yellow colour and then put multi coloured hand prints over the top.

He poured the paint into little trays. Rosie was sat beside him intently listening to his instruction. Emily sat in the Wendy house with them. Ethan had painted the background for them and now they were putting the hand prints on it. Emily went to make them a cup of tea when Rosie started getting upset.

'Hey Rosie, What's the matter Darling?' Ethan asked softly

'Head hurts' she whimpered.

'Let Uncle Ethan have a look, yeah?' he whispered. She nodded her head. Ethan wiped his hands on the tissues that he had. He pulled up his sleeves and placed a hand gently on her forehead. It was really warm which concerned him.

'I think you have a temperature, sweetie. Let's go inside and get you some Calpol' he instructed. Rosie took his hand as he led her inside. He went to the medicine cabinet and took a bottle out. As he poured a small dose onto a spoon he noticed that Rosie had collapsed on the floor.

He dropped the bottle onto the counter and ran to his niece. Emily came into the room and saw what was going on. 'What the hell happened?' She asked worriedly.

'She's got a high fever, she was complaining of a head ache and as I was about to give her some calpol when she collapsed' he informed her. 'Can you grab the medical bag from my room for me?' he asked. Emily rushed off to fetch what he needed. When she left the room, Rosie started convulsing. Ethan rolled her carefully onto her side into the recovery position. Her head tilted back, the veins in her neck were engorged. Her muscles were tense.

Emily returned moments later with the bag, when she saw Rosie fitting she started to cry. Ethan took her hand and pulled her onto the ground beside Rosie. 'Here put your hands here and hold her, you won't hurt her, I promise. She's going to be fine, I just need to check her vital signs' he explained. Emily took his place as he delved into the bag and retrieved the stethoscope, Blood Pressure monitor, and oxygen mask. He had a small canister of oxygen which he hooked up for her. He took her pulse, then her blood pressure, both of which were low. She slowly stopped fitting much to Emily's relief.


	13. Chapter 13

Ethan returned the equipment to the bag, slung it on his back, then scooped Rosie up in his arms. Emily trailed behind him. He took his keys and handed them to her. 'You drive, I'll stay with her in case she has another seizure' he exclaimed before climbing into the back of the car with Rosie on his lap. She was conscious but very weak. She looked fearful as she gazed at her uncle. Ethan stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her. She clung tightly onto his arm. 'It's alright sweetie. We're going to go to the hospital so we can get you some medicine' he whispered.

Ethan carefully laid her onto the seat next to him. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pack of wet wipes. He wiped her brow for her, in an effort to keep her cool. He also pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around her. She smiled at him weakly. All of a sudden she began to fit again. Ethan put his arms around her so that she couldn't hurt herself. 'Emily, I don't want you to be alarmed, but could you drive a bit faster please' he stated. He pulled out his phone and called the hospital. He relayed the information to Noel and asked if a doctor could meet them at the entrance. He thought that Cal would already be on his way home so he didn't mention that it was Rosie.

As they pulled up outside the hospital Ethan jumped out carrying his niece. Tears sprung to his eyes as her grip tightened on his arm. She was scared and he was trying his best to keep her calm. Cal was waiting for them. He was leaning up against the wall when he noticed Ethan approaching with what seemed like a bundle of blankets, when he looked closer he realised that it was his daughter. He ran over to see what was going on. 'Eth, what is going on? What's wrong with Rosie?' He asked.

'She's had two fits and she's got a fever, I'm sorry Caleb' he muttered. As he carried her into the ED, Cal removed the stethoscope from around his neck and placed it in his ears. He placed the other end on her chest. 'Rosie, it's me, Daddy. It's okay, you're at the hospital okay sweetheart' he murmured as he listened to her chest.

He turned to Ethan 'She's slightly tachycardic, he breathing is slightly irregular' he informed him. As he said this, Rosie began squirming in Ethan's arms. She started seizing again. Cal grabbed a nearby trolley and helped lay her on it. Rosie still had a tight grip on Ethan's arm. Cal took her other hand in his and stroked it as they entered resus. Cal insisted on staying with her whist Robyn, Zoe, and Lofty treated her.


	14. Chapter 14

Ethan stood with his brother, tears fell down his cheeks as he watched them hooking his niece up to machines. Cal too was crying. Emily was stood outside because she was really upset and didn't want to watch. Zoe needed to insert a cannula into Rosie's arm so that they could give her some fluids but Rosie was getting agitated. Ethan climbed onto the bed beside her as did Cal. 'Sweetie, Dr Hanna, needs to give you some special medicine so that you can feel better, you need to keep still and it won't hurt much' he whispered. She buried her head into his lap. Cal picked her up off of the bed and sat her on his lap.

'Rosie, you need some medicine. You won't get better if you don't take this medicine' he explained. Rosie shook her head and started fussing. Cal pulled her into a hug, 'I know sweetheart that you don't want to sweetheart, but it will be really quick and I promise it won't hurt too much' he murmured.

'How about if Ethan does it? I mean you can't Cal because you're her father but Ethan could technically get away with it' Zoe explained

'I don't mind if he is willing to' Cal whispered. 'Rosie, Is it alright if Uncle Ethan gives you the medicine, he will be really gentle and I promise he won't hurt you' he explained. Rosie nodded her head gently.

Ethan smiled at her gently before climbing off of the bed. Cal held her in his arms and let her bury her head into his chest. Ethan could hear her sobbing softly against his brother's chest. It tore his heart out as he saw how scared she was. Robyn handed him the equipment. He cleaned her arm gently with a wipe and tied a tourniquet around it tightly. He tapped at her arm to try and find a vein. When he found one he put some numbing cream on her arm to stop it hurting too much.

Cal stroked her cheeks with his thumb. Normally his little girl was an outgoing, bubbly person but seeing her so frightened scared him. He tried to comfort his daughter as Ethan prepared the needle. Ethan put a hand on Rosie's shoulder to steady her. She whimpered as she realised what was about to happen. He gently inserted the needle into her arm. She flinched as it pierced the skin of her arm. Cal wiped the tears from her face and cuddled her. 'You've been so brave, sweetie' he murmured gently.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you are all enjoying the story so far! Please read and review for me so I know that you are enjoying it. I am currently writing the prequel to this story but I will only publish it if I know that you guys are enjoying this one, because it is quite similar to this one and if you aren't enjoying it there wouldn't be a point in posting the back story, Enjoy!**

Rosie began to fit as Cal put her back onto the bed. Ethan administered some lorazepam through the cannula. Slowly the fitting subsided. Ethan placed the oxygen mask onto her face. He told Cal to go and made sure Emily was okay. Emily had been sat in Zoe's office for a while whilst they treated her. She was not comfortable being in the ED and was really worried so Zoe was going to explain what was going on. When Cal left the room Rosie woke up. She blinked hard before turning to Ethan. 'Daddy?' she mumbled.

'No sweetie, it's Uncle Ethan' he whispered stroking her hand. 'Daddy's gone to speak to the doctors, he'll be back soon' he murmured. Rosie reached up and took his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. Rosie smiled at him as Zoe entered the room with Emily and Cal. Cal rushed to Rosie's bedside, and climbed onto the bed next to her, holding her in his arms. Emily stood by the door. Ethan gestured to her to come over. Reluctantly she wandered over. Rosie looked at her mother and smiled. 'Hello Mummy' she whispered. Ethan left the room to chat to Zoe.

'So what's the diagnosis?' he asked.

'She probably had the fit because she had a high temperature, we will keep her in overnight and then check up on her in the morning. If she doesn't have another fit then she will be allowed to go home tomorrow, if she does we will take her for a scan. We will start her on some antibiotics to try and fit the infection which seems to be attacking her immune system' she explained.

Ethan nodded and smiled. He thanked Zoe before returning to the room. He sat with his niece all night, he encouraged Emily and Cal to go to the on call room whilst he stayed with her. He was up and down all night, wiping her brow with a damp cloth, getting her some fluids and checking on her obs. By the morning she was looking a lot better and had not had a seizure since the day before.

Cal and Emily arrived later in the morning. Ethan was asleep on the bed with Rosie, snuggled on his chest. Cal took a photo on his phone and saved it as the screensaver. They left them to sleep whilst filling out the discharge forms. When they returned, both Ethan and Rosie were still in the same place, fast asleep. Cal woke Ethan up and they carried Rosie home.

Unfortunately this would be one of the last memories that Cal would have of his brother.


	16. Chapter 16

Unfortunately after that day, things got worse for Ethan, his condition deteriorated significantly. It was a difficult sight for Caleb watching his brother being reduced to a small child. Ethan was becoming uneasy on his feet, his hair was falling out, he couldn't speak without slurring his words and he was becoming more and more like a child.

This gradually got worse over a short time period. One day Ethan was at home with Cal whilst Emily took Rosie to the park. He was walking from the kitchen to the living room when he collapsed. Cal heard a crashing sound as the plate Ethan had been carrying smashed on the floor beside him. Tears streamed down Cal's face as he tried to help his brother. He called an ambulance before rushing to his aid. He wasn't moving, but he was still breathing. His pulse was slowing. Emily returned just as the ambulance arrived. She took Rosie upstairs whilst the paramedics dealt with Ethan.

Rosie was distraught. Her uncle Ethan was one of her favourite people and she didn't like to see him so poorly. They followed the ambulance to the hospital. Cal went with his brother.

'Come on Ethan, wake up for me, please, I need you. Rosie needs you. I don't know what I would do without you.' He pleaded.

When they got to the hospital Zoe met them at the entrance. Cal had phoned ahead and she had prepared a side room for the young doctor. She was crying when she met the ambulance.

They took him for several tests but despite everything the outcome was still bleak. In the end they had to ventilate because he was unable to breathe by himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Zoe left the family with Ethan, they needed to say their final goodbyes. Cal sat beside him, sobbing uncontrollably as he spoke. 'Nibbles, I'm so sorry, I have been a lousy brother. I should have been there for you more often. I don't know how we will cope without you. I love you' he whispered.

Emily sat beside him, wrapping her arms around her husband, 'it's okay Caleb, It will be okay' she murmured.

'Ethan, we will miss you so much. I hope you know how much we all love you. Our lives will never be the same again. I promise I will look after Cal for you.' She murmured.

Rosie sat on the bed with her uncle. She held his large hands in her tiny grip. She leant over and kissed his face. 'Goodbye Uncle Ethan. I'm going to miss you. I promise I will always smile when I think about you, just like you always smiled. I love you' she whispered.

Zoe came into the room to switch off the ventilator and other machines. Cal broke down when she entered the room. He began screaming and shouting, until little Rosie climbed onto his lap and whispered in his ear. 'Uncle Ethan told me that you shouldn't get angry, instead you should just smile. He wants us all to smile.' She whispered. His anger turned into grief for his now absent brother.

Cal had to announce the news to his colleagues, Zoe had offered to do this but Cal felt it was his duty. He left the room and gathered his colleagues around the nurses' station. He had wiped all signs of his emotions from his face and battled his tears so he could talk.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but my brother, Dr Ethan Hardy, has passed away following his battle with Cancer.' His voice cracked as he spoke, soon he was sobbing again. Emily ran forward and pulled him into a hug.

'As you know this will be a hard time for Dr Knight and his family, so please do not bother them. If you need to talk my door is open.' Zoe finished.

That night when the Knight family returned home, they sat in the living room talking. Cal could barely bring himself to enter the house. He entered the familiar building and it reminded him of his brother. He began to bawl. Emily led him to the living room and told him that 'Ethan will always be in our hearts, he might not be here in person but I know he is here in spirit' she reminded him.

Only a few weeks later they held the funeral. It was a simple affair. Cal made a eulogy, but struggled to read it without getting upset so in the end he only managed to read a couple of sentences. They had arranged for only family flowers because they only wanted the flowers that Ethan had asked for.

He had written a document which outlined his wishes for his funeral. This made it easier for Cal because he knew exactly what he needed to do. It was so detailed that everything was explained and ordered. He also requested the night time vigil and how that would work so that Cal could have a quiet moment with their friends and family to really come to terms with everything.

A few weeks before he died, Ethan had sat down with Rosie and asked her to write a letter, so that she could read it. He wanted her to have an input and he knew it would only serve to help Cal with his grief too. Even in his last moments he was more worried about his brother than anything, that was what he always did. It was his legacy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Right so this is the end! I'd like to thank you all for your support, this wouldn't have worked well of it wasn't for your support! This story was difficult for me because it was quite close to home and based on a true stroy of something that happened less than a year ago! I found that with every review I had received only made it easier to talk about, which has helped me a lot so thanks so much! I hope you enjoy the final chapter :)**

Ethan had written several letters for his family. Each of them basically told them how much he really loved them. He wanted them to remember him as a happy, smiley person, not how he was when he was sick. He had also bought christmas gifts for each of them, fulfilling that part of his bucket list. He had completed most of the items on the list, the only thing he hadn't done was go on a date, or take his niece to Disneyland. He was too ill to take her, but when he realised that he didn't have much time left he bought the tickets, he put them in the envelope with his letter to Emily.

As Rosie grew up, after the loss of her uncle, she would cherish her last memories of him, the Wendy house, the letters and the photographs. When she had children of her own, they too would play in the same Wendy house.


End file.
